


spring blossoms

by zombiepops



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is a photography student, Hyungwon is really photogenic, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Photography, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: “Why do you need me to take pictures of cherry blossom trees anyway?” Hyungwon asks, bracing himself just in case Changkyun was still upset. Changkyun just looks at his camera with a smile.“My photography instructor wants candids for a student portfolio he’s sending to get funding for computers,” Changkyun starts, grinning as wide as he possibly could, “And I wanted to take some of you.”“Me?” Hyungwon sputters, blush creeping up on his face. “I’m not-I’m not a model, Changkyun.”“I know.” Changkyun kisses his cheek, “You’re just cute. So I’m gonna take pictures of you.”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Kudos: 36
Collections: MX Bingo: Spring/Summer and Rare Pairs (oh my!)





	spring blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> this is to fill the square for cherry blossom festival!! I know this isn't all about the cherry blossom festival, but it takes place in yeouido, where you can see cherry blossoms in seoul and it's also the home of the cherry blossom festival too--but the festival in itself isn't the main driving force of the story. 
> 
> hope everyone enjoys the fic regardless!!!!

“Hyungwon,” Changkyun calls, “Are you almost done getting ready? We’ve gotta get to Yeouido before the sun sets.” 

“Yeah,” Hyungwon responds, “Just give me five more minutes!”

Changkyun huffs out a _fine_ , glancing at the clock that rests comfortably atop the kitchen counter. It was almost evening now, late evening, and Changkyun knew they needed to go before it got dark. Under exposed pictures weren’t good enough for his photography class. Changkyun paces around, camera swinging on the strap as he walks up and down the welcome mat. 

Hyungwon took long, but not this long. 

It’s like Hyungwon can hear his inner dialogue or something because as soon as Changkyun begins to wonder what was taking him so long Hyungwon appears. He’s got his trench coat and his turtleneck-skinny jean combo that he always wore on, and gives Changkyun a glance. He passes Changkyun, opening the door and beginning the walk to the park. 

“Why do you need me to take pictures of cherry blossom trees anyway?” Hyungwon asks, bracing himself just in case Changkyun was still upset. Changkyun just looks at his camera with a smile. 

“My photography instructor wants candids for a student portfolio he’s sending to get funding for computers,” Changkyun starts, grinning as wide as he possibly could, “And I wanted to take some of you.” 

“Me?” Hyungwon sputters, blush creeping up on his face. “I’m not-I’m not a model, Changkyun.” 

“I know.” Changkyun kisses his cheek, “You’re just cute. So I’m gonna take pictures of you.” 

Changkyun elbows him lightly and smiles at Hyungwon. He knows that Hyungwon would try to refute the statement, but he shushes Hyungwon with a wink. He felt like a teenager in love, and Hyungwon thinks back to the first time he realized when he first fell in love. 

He remembers the first time they went on a date like it was yesterday, getting lost in the memory while Changkyun snaps away. 

“Hyungwon-ah! Let’s go to the pc-bang,” Jooheon screams. Hyungwon looks up from his magazine to see Jooheon with his backpack secured to his back with only one strap. Jooheon looks like he ran to meet Hyungwon at this exact park bench, 

“I’m not playing League with you,” Hyungwon replies, looking back to his book. “Changkyun has me booked for the evening. I need my money for him.” 

“Ah, look at you man in love,” Jooheon sighs, “Will I ever get my best friend back? Or will Changkyun own him forever?” Jooheon lies across his lap, looking up at him. “Am I just chopped liver in the grand scheme of Chae Hyungwon’s life?” 

“Stop being dramatic.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “I’ll hang out with you next Wednesday.” 

Was he spending all his time with Changkyun? Is that what love felt like? This definitely had love written all over it, and Hyungwon smiles. 

He was pulled out of his reverie when Changkyun tells him to sit down on a bench overlooking the river. Hyungwon watches Changkyun mess with the settings on his camera, the cherry blossoms swaying back and forth and the occasional petal falling to the ground around them. “What should I-should I pose?” Hyungwon asks, making Changkyun laugh. 

“Listen, Hyungwon, you’ve gotta relax,” Changkyun comments, watching the pink dust Hyungwon’s cheeks yet again. “You can literally pretend like I’m not here, alright? Act like you would if you were here alone.” 

And he did, to a certain extent. Hyungwon gave him a bit of a blank stare, somewhat of a creepy one too, as Changkyun snaps a picture. Changkyun huffs, thinking about a way to make Hyungwon relax. 

“We’re gonna go on break,” Changkyun says. He goes and sits beside Hyungwon, who was tense and nervous, and immediately notices how Hyungwon eases up. 

“I’m sorry I’m so bad at this.” Hyungwon looks to the ground, looking up when Changkyun’s knee brushes against his own. Changkyun shook his head, tilting his gaze to look up at his. He was nervous, like he knew Changkyun was about to kiss him. Changkyun places a kiss on his lips, staying like that just for a moment before breaking apart. Changkyun grabs his camera yet again. “Changkyun?” Changkyun places his lips on Hyungwon’s yet again and Hyungwon kisses back. 

When they break apart again, Changkyun snaps a picture of Hyungwon after the moment. He barely recognises it, smiling his cute froggy smile and staring off into space. Changkyun looks at it, saw the one he’d just taken and gives it a small smile. 

It was Hyungwon, of course, but he was blissful. His hair was lightly messed up from when Changkyun ran his hand through his hair. It was truly the perfect time to take a picture. 

Changkyun couldn’t help but get lost in the way Hyungwon’s bliss was captured. His face portrays the fact that he wants to stay like they were, that he would never get tired of being with Changkyun. The cherry blossom trees around him contrast with the redness on Hyungwon’s cheeks, so the picture came out even better. 

Hyungwon seems to be out of the love struck daze, with a little blush remaining on his cheeks. 

“Ahem,” Hyungwon clears his throat, smiling, “Did you get what you were looking for?” 

“Oh. Uh.” It was Changkyun’s turn to blush, “Yeah. I did.” Blissfully unaware of the photo Changkyun took of him, Hyungwon smiles. 

“Good.”

Changkyun wasn’t going to submit the photo of Hyungwon he took, deciding that it was only for his eyes. 

  
  



End file.
